cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes/2007-12-11
=12.11.07 Version 16.20071128.3T= COMBINED NOTES Powers * Accolades should now be available even when exemplared to lower levels. * Fixed an issue with the “Rectified Reticle – Increased Perception” Invention Origin Enhancement that prevents characters from leveling up if the enhancement is slotted. Graphical/Sound Effects * Fire Melee Incinerate Graphical Effects will now hit the target after the appropriate delay. * Graphical Effects performance optimizations made for Fulcrum Shift and Heat Loss * Fixed overly bright texture for Ouroboros Crystals when shader and water quality settings are not set to ‘high’ * Damage numbers and hit Graphical Effects for Archery and Trick Arrow powers should sync up better with the Graphical Effects for the arrow projectiles. * Dominator Energy Assault - Power Bolt and Power Blast should be using their correct red tinted Graphical Effects again. * Graphical Effects for many critters using a copy of the “Burst” power should now visually line up with the animation. * Graphical Effects for Ice Bolt and Ice Blast have been reverted to their previous versions. * Tank/War Mace - Build Up will now only play the Graphical Effect and Sound Effect once. * Assault Rifle – Buckshot’s Sound Effect reverted to previous version. Global Chat * Any channel commands used by a Global Chat Operator will now be displayed in the channel, along with the name of the Operator using the command. This message will appear regardless of whether the Operator is hidden (i.e. if they are using /ghide). Costumes * Two new Costume sets are now available to players: ** Enforcer Set *** Head **** Hat (1 option) **** Detail 1 (1 option) **** Detail 2 (3 options) *** Top **** Shoulder (1 option) **** Chest Texture (1 option) **** Chest Emblem (2 options) **** Belt (1 option) **** Gloves (2 options) *** Legs **** Hips Texture (1 option) **** Boots (2 options ** Jester Set *** Head **** Hat (2 options) **** Detail 1 (2 options) **** Detail 2 (1 option) *** Top **** Chest Texture (1 option) **** Gloves (1 option) *** Legs **** Hips Texture (1 option) **** Boots (1 option) * Two new Pattern sets are now available: ** Lock Pattern Set ** Dagger Pattern Set Flashback * Contact Stores now work in Task Force / Strike Force mode for contacts the player hasn't been introduced to in their 'real' lives. * Players who are already dead at the start of a Task Force/Flashback count towards the “deaths” total for that Task Force including for the purposes of the limited lives challenge. * Progress for ‘X Flashback missions completed’ badges will be awarded to all members of a group upon mission completion, not just the mission owner. Game * Improved Map Server stability. CITY OF HEROES Powers * Scrapper ** Scrapper version of Heightened Senses’ Help text now matches the Help text of the other versions of the power. * Blasters ** Defiance Replaced: *** Blasters’ earliest abilities come so naturally to them, that they are accessible even in states that normally prevent them from using powers, such as being Held, Slept or Stunned. *** Additionally, each time the Blaster attacks with a primary or secondary power, they gain a stacking damage bonus for the next several seconds. The amount of the damage bonus and its duration is dependent on the exact power used, with single target abilities generally giving the largest bonus. ** Voltaic Sentinel now has a duration of 60 seconds for Blasters, and it should fly considerably faster. ** 12.5 percent increase to Base Ranged Damage. * Defenders ** Voltaic Sentinel should fly considerably faster for Defenders with Electric Blast. Badges * Hero Flashback missions should give proper level badges User Interface * Removed old Defiance bar from UI for Blasters. CITY OF VILLAINS Powers * Improved activation time for Mastermind Mercenaries Burst power. Tasks * Snake Eggs should once again Hatch. Category:Patch notes